Atashi wa Sora
by Biru-Muda
Summary: "Bakatku adalah berurusan lagi dan lagi dengan orang berkepribadian buruk sepertimu.." "..Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu.."


"Do You Really OK with me then?"

Suara rendah dan dalam yang biasa dipakainya menakuti anak-anak itu menyeruak udara di antara kami, membalikkan pertanyaanku padanya.

"Well, It's actually OK from the start.."

Aku tersenyum mendengar logat inggris acak-acakanku lagi.

Lawan bicaraku membeku. Aku melanjutkan bicaraku setelah melayanngkan grinning pada udara sore itu.

"Kau tau? Berurusan dengan orang yang punya personality bermasalah itu adalah bakatku sejak dulu.."

Spontan seringai menyeramkan keluar dari lawan bicaraku itu. Dia menarik pipiku yang terkekeh kuat-kuat seperti biasa. "Aaawwh.."

"You are really an idiot.."

".. But I OK with you then.."

***

Haydn Robert adalah kakak kelasku di kampus, kami punya banyak kesamaan, kami kuliah di teknik informatika Todai's University. Kami mengikuti banyak lomba programmer bersama dan kami berada di klub belajar yang sama. IQ nya tinggi hampir 200, aku mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa digit darinya. Kami bekerja magang di sebuah perusahaan software yang sama. Kami kuliah di umur kami yang masih seumuran anak SMA karena IQ kami.

dan ternyata kami mengenal orang yang sama.. Ueki kousuke.

Perbedaan kami juga banyak.. Aku ceroboh dan berantakan, tidak punya alergi, berpakaian seadanya, tidak rapi, suka makan dan memasak.. dan aku adalah former grup penyelamat bersama Ueki..  
tapi Haydn..

dia perfeksionis dan rapi, necis dan wangi.. auranya sangat tinggi dan impresif.. dia punya banyak alergi makanan dan tidak bisa memasak..  
dan dia..

.

.  
adalah mantan musuh terbesar Ueki..

.

.

***  
amazingly, we get along.. with the fate's intervention..

yes.. Haydn adalah seorang mahasiswa setingkat di atasku sekaligus seorang chief manager di sebuah perusahaan software lumayan besar di Tokyo.

Dia terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya.. tidak super kaya..

sedang aku yang part-timer forever di laundry Nagara, anak yatim piatu yg tidak tahu nama belakangnya siapa..

tiba-tiba tali takdir mengikat kami..

Bibi angkat Haydn.. adalah seorang Ibu yang kehilangan anak gadisnya 5 tahun yg lalu karena kecelakaan memisahkan mereka. Ibu itu mengidap trauma berlebihan sehingga penyakit banyak menggerogoti tubuhnya, dia selalu yakin anaknya, Sara Hinata, masih hidup sampai sekarang, meski itu tidak pernah bisa dibuktikan. Dia unexpectedly menyangkaku sebagai Sara karena usia dan rambut kami yang sangat mirip.

Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat magang di perusahaan Haydn bekerja.

Dia memaksaku untuk tes DNA dan ingin memastikan aku sebagai Sara anaknya. Aku tidak pernah percaya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padaku.. Meski akhirnya aku tahu Aku bukan Sara aku sudah sangat menyayangi Ibunya.. dan Haydn tak pernah mau mengungkit siapa aku, karena ingin Bibi bahagia dan sembuh. Bibi akhirnya tau Sara bukanlah aku sama sekali..  
Tapi dia sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya dan memintaku tinggal dengannya dan menikah dengan.. Haydn..!

.  
.

.

.

.

.

We are definitly newlyweds..  
.

.

.

salah satu alasanku.. aku dan Haydn.. amazingly get along together..  
.

.

in very rude relationship of course

.

.

Robert melipat tangannya elegan seperti biasa duduk di sofa apartemennya.. selepas meletakkan teh di meja. Dia memandangku sinis seperti biasa.

"Upik Abu.. bisakah kau setidaknya menahan nafsu makan pesumo-mu itu saat bekerja dengan laptop? gajimu di laundry selama 100 tahun tidak akan bisa menukar biaya reparasi laptop yang Bibi berikan padamu"

Aku berjongkok cepat..

"Bekerja itu butuh kalori.."

"Siapa suruh kau jongkok? berdiri dan bersihkan lemari..!"

"Minggu lalu sudah kulakukan.."

"Lakukan seminggu 3 kali.."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena kau harus melakukan apa yang aku katakan.. aku itu.."

"Baiklah2x.. jangan lanjutkan.. aku geli mendengarnya.."

Robert tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Haydn.. adalah antisosial kronis yang sangat dingin dan pemilih dalam segala hal, makanan, teman, dan sekadar jenis pensil yang mau dia pakai. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak punya banyak teman dekat baik di kampus atau di tempat kerja, tapi semua orang respek padanya karena kejeniusan dan ketelitiannya dalam bekerja. Hampir semua yg dia lakukan selalu berhasil di pertama kali dia mencoba melakukannya. Dia juga sangat parah mengenali orang yang tidak impresif baginya. Dia tidak cocok di komunitas penuh orang dimanapun.  
Dia berkata kasar dan dingin, wajahnya penuh merendakan orang lain tapi aku tahu dia kesepian dan kadang depresi dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Meski dia punya mulut yang kasar, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata macam itu karena di Laundry Haiji telah biasa melatihku dengan itu.. aku sudah bilang.. berurusan dengan org berkepribadian buruk adalah bakatku.

.

.

.

"Aku temukan ini kemarin di kardus pindahan, apa ini milikmu?"

Aku menoleh, Haydn memegang sebuah buku mungil yg halamannya tinggal sedikit.  
aku menyadari itu diariku saat kecil.

aku buru-buru merebutnya cepat.  
"K..kau tidak membacanya kan?"

"tidak banyak.. kecuali part 'aku ingin jadi 'lovey-dovey' saat dewasa'"  
aku memerah.

"D..diam!"

dan dia terus mengejekku dengan tatapannya itu.


End file.
